


Last Days

by YourOnlySenpai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus (Homestuck), Beforus Ancestors, Cute, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourOnlySenpai/pseuds/YourOnlySenpai
Summary: Warning: Mild mentions of Kankri's death and mentions of blood and violenceKankri Vantas goes out to protest the negative aspects of the hemospectrum. He comes back to his hive, a bit of a wreck, to Cronus Ampora, who spent the day distracting himself from his concern over Kankri's safety. He worriedly cleans and dresses his wounds. Kankri ends the night asleep on Cronus's chest to heal, both just happy that the mutant is safe for the night.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora & Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Kudos: 4





	Last Days

Cronus almost forgot that he was home alone for the day as he got lost in his daydreaming and napping. Sure, it was in the back of his mind that Kankri wasn’t home and he was well aware of the danger that resided in spreading his word across Beforus, but he tried hard not to dwell on it much. Their relationship was taboo according to the hemospectrum they abided by so closely, so hiding it in public was easy and was something that Cronus had gotten used to. Living together was a whole other story, and engaging in a red relationship with one another brought new fears to his mind. Such fears as wondering if his beloved partner was doing okay out there. If he was even breathing.  
It was a matter of time before the higher bloods captured him and took matters into their own hands, but right when Cronus began to worry more so, as it was now dark out, the door to their hive was unlocked and Kankri entered. The sea dweller (or, he would be if he hadn’t made the decision to join his lover on land) lit up and quickly poked his head out of the bedroom. His smile fell, as did the greeting that had started to make its way past his lips, when he saw the state Kankri was in.   
His shirt, just a regular red tee that he didn’t care much for, was tattered and dirty. A few small holes were scattered along its front. His jeans were in a similar state, but what worried Cronus the most was his body. Kankri’s lip was busted and still dripping fresh blood. There were bruises and already scarred over cuts along his arms. One of his cheeks was red from a slap and the other beginning to bruise from a punch. His hair was a mess as if he hadn’t brushed through it before leaving for the day, but Cronus had seen him do so. There was a bit of dried blood on his shirt as well, mutant blood that neither of them was all that used to seeing since Kankri was (unsurprisingly) good at hiding now. There was a bit in his hair as well from a rather harsh blow to the head he had received. However, despite his beaten and bloody state, he managed a smile.  
“Good evening, Cronus.”  
“Babe, I… what the fuck?!” He was nearly speechless.   
“No need to use that language,” Kankri didn’t drop his warm smile, though it was clear he was struggling to stand upright and he eventually leaned against the wall for support. “I’m alright. I understand it can be a bit triggering to see me in such a disheveled state, but I can assure you these are all minor injuries that can be fixed with some simple medical care. I can tend to it myself if you wish. I don’t want to startle you with-”  
“Startle? You walking through the door like that is startling enough! No way am I letting you take care of that on your own! What even happened to you?”  
Kankri’s smile dropped, not from anything Cronus had said, but because he knew he didn’t have to keep up any sort of facade.  
“I was jumped by a group on my way home. I had passed out when they hit me over the head which is why I’m slightly later home than I expected, so I apologize for any concern I may have caused.”  
“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for.”   
Kankri’s strength was wearing out, which Cronus was quick to notice. He went over and grabbed his arm, pulling it over his shoulders. The smaller of the two leaned into his partner with a breath of relief. Cronus led him to the gaper, lifting him up by his hips with ease to set him on the counter. Kankri remained still for him to tend to his wounds after Cronus had pulled off his shirt. This only revealed more bruises. He tended to each one carefully with numbing creams and gentle bandages. The only one he was at a loss for was the gash on his head, which was still bleeding just slightly.   
“Cronus, I’m perfectly okay to deal with that wound on my own, if it’s triggering in any way to you. It may be a bit of a struggle, but I’m confident I can clean and dress the wound myself if-”  
“No,” Cronus cut him off before he could give him a sermon about his abilities to care for a simple injury. Well, not simple. Kankri’s head was spinning from the blunt force of the injury, but the outside of it was fairly simple. “I can handle it. Just stay quiet for a bit, if you can manage to do that for a few minutes so I can focus.”  
“For once, I… feel as though I may be running out of words to say anyway,” Kankri sighed softly. “My head is hurting quite a lot.”  
“You’re usually fairly quiet around me, so it’s fine. Just rest your voice for once.”  
Kankri would’ve retaliated, but he didn’t have the energy. He simply hung his head low to allow Cronus access to the wound. However, he had frowned seeing the uncomfortable position he was in. Cronus stepped up between his legs and allowed him to instead rest his head against his chest, comforting both of them. A moment later, Kankri’s hands were balled up in his tank top and Cronus’s were in his hair with a wet cloth, gently wiping away any blood that remained. Even when Cronus had finished and managed to cover the wound with a bandage wrapped across the top of his head a few times, they remained in that position, simply happy to have each other safe and sound.  
“You have to stop doing this,” the taller spoke softly. “You’re only getting yourself in more and more danger and… I’m not sure what I would do if you never came home.”  
“I can tell what a triggering topic this is for you considering you’re speaking uncharacteristically sincerely and gently, and while I can’t promise you a day won’t come where that exact scenario takes place, but you have to understand that I’ll always do my best to return safely home.”  
Cronus actually laughed a bit, holding on tighter to Kankri, who now had his legs around his hips.   
“You and your trigger talk. I can’t deal with it sometimes.”  
“I apologize.”  
“Stop apologizing.”  
They fell silent once more before Kankri was next to speak up. One of the last times he ever would.  
“You know that I have to keep going. You know how important this all is to me, don’t you?”  
“I know, babe. I know.”  
Cronus then lifted him off the counter, carrying him to the living room and laying him down carefully on the couch. He got him a new red sweater to cover up his chilly body before joining him in the cushions. Kankri held on tight to him, his head on his chest. The room was silent, save for their soft breathing. Cronus continued to play with his hair, admiring his features. Even though he was hurting all over, his soft cheeks and sleepy eyes were everything to him. He really didn’t know what he would do without his little man.  
“I love you, Kankri.”  
A small smile grew on his lips, the last one that ever would.  
“I love you too, Cronus.”  
They dozed off together on the couch, unknowing of the next day’s universe-altering events.


End file.
